~Heavens Door~ For Angel LOVE
[[Datei:Heavensdoor.jpg|thumb|200px| Album by Angel Complex ---- Released 13 Dezember 2010 Genre Pop Format CD Album, Limited edition DVD Recorded 2010 Length 00:00 Label Libion Producer Domoto Jr. ---- Angel ComplexAlbums Chronology ---- Previous:Winter Dream ~ Christmas in your hearts (2010) Next: TBA(2011) ---- Singles from Heavens Door ---- 1. " Here we go again" 2. " Miss you" 3. " Love is all around 4. "Are you ready" ]] thumb|Limited Edition ~Heavens Door~ For Angel LOVE, ist das 8 Studio Album von Angel Complex. Auf der Regular Version werden Ayana, Ai, Kanna,Naomi und Sayuri jeweils ihre Solo Songs haben. Die Regular Version kommt nun mit einer CD 2 wo die Solo Songs, sowie die Orginal Version von Here we go again drauf ist. Außerdem mit einem Mini Photobook. Die Limited Edition wird die Coupling Songs enthalten, sowie Solo Songs der neuen Members, die aber alten Songs von Angel Complex sind und eine Special DVD mit Miss you Solo PV´s und einem Making of der DVD. Tracklist Regular Edition CD 1 #Here we go again ~Special Angel Mix~ #Stop falling love #Psycho #Miss you #Loving you forever #Dear my friend #Love is all around #Dream A live #My Lovely Smile #Are you ready #Go Boy Go Go Boy ~Love T.O.P~ #Sparkle Night CD 2 #So Please... - Naomi Ishikawa #A dreaming Girl - Kanna Niigaki #My Lovely Future - Sayuri Hagiwara #Future Mission - Ai Suzuki #When tears are falling - Ayana Mitsui #Here we go again Limited Edition ''CD 2'' #When you lips stop kissing me - Naomi Ishikawa, Sayuri Hagiwra #Help me - Shadow, Asta, Mayu Kumai, Elfa #No, no, no - Charlien Tomodach, Kyutoo Monst, Rena Mitsui #When I realize I love you - Ayana Mitsui, Kanna Niigaki, Ai Suzuki #Kiss my Lips - Shadow #Hey Say - Charlien Tomodach #Drama my Love - Kyutoo Monst #It´s easy - Rena Mitsui (Japanische Version) #Pretty Angel - Mayu Kumai #Gossip Girl - Asta #My Secret Dream - Elfa #The Angel Song - 5th Generation #Remember ~Angel Love~ DVD #Miss you (Sayuri Hagiwara, Elfa, Mayu Kumai Ver.) #Miss you (Naomi Ishikawa, Shadow, Ayana Mitsui Ver.) #Miss you (Asta, Charlien Tomodach, Rena Mitsui Ver.) #Miss you (Ai Suzuki, Kanna Niigaki, Kyutoo Monst Ver.) #Miss you'' (Special PV)'' #Making of Jacket Trivia *Es ist das erste Album mit Sayuri Hagiwara als Leader und Naomi Ishikawa als Sub-Leader *Debut Album der 5th Generation *Erstes Album ohne ein 1st Generation Member. *Es ist das einzige Album von Shadow, Kyutoo Monst, Elfa und Asta Musical Personal Regular Edition *'Lyrics&Composition:' Tsubasa Takizawa (Track: 1 - 9,11,12/ CD2 2,1)/ Sayuri Hagiwara (Track: 10/CD 2 2,3)/ Tachi Domoto (Track: CD2 6)/ Tsubasa Misaki(Track: CD2 5)/ Sharon Yuki (Track: CD2 4)/ Tatsuya Kahara (Track: CD2 3) *'Chorus:' Sayuri Hagiwara (Track: 1-12/ CD 2 1-6)/ Yuya Nishikido (Track: 2-12/ CD2 1-5)/ Tatsuya Kahara (Track: 1,4,5,7,10/ CD2 6)/ Mayu Kumai (Track: 3,7,9,10)/ Ayana Mitsui (Track: 2,6,7,9,12/CD2 1-5) *'Rap&Lyrics:' Sayuri Hagiwara (Track: 2,8,10/ CD2 3)/ Ayana Mitsui (Track: 11)/ Charlien Tomodach (Track: 12) Limited Edition *'Lyrics&Composition: '''Sayuri Hagiwara (Track: 1-3, 13)/ Yugi Honda (Track: 5,8,9)/ Sharon Yuki (Track:7,10,12)/ Mera (Track: 11)/ Tatsuya Kahara (Track: 1,4,7)/ T.J.C. (Track: 6)/ Taro Kumai (Track: 7)/ Takaya Hatanaka (Track: 7)/ Natsu Tanaka (Track: 7)/ Heiji Fukujama (Track: 7) *'Chorus:''' Sayuri Hagiwara (Track: 1- 11,13)/ Yuya Nishikido (Track: 1- 13)/ Ai Suzuki (Track: 6,12)/ Tatsuya Kahara (Track: 6,12)/ Ayana Mitsui (Track: 6,12)/ Sayaka Nakazawa (Track: 11)/ Tsubasa Misaki (Track: 11)/ Sharon Yuki (Track: 6,)